


Astraphobia

by AutumnBlue92



Series: The Crossover Chronicles [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlue92/pseuds/AutumnBlue92
Summary: The BixLu origin from The Crossover Chronicles.How Bix broke his own heart.(To be read after Chapter 6 (Love The Way) of Second Star)





	1. 1

Lucy caught his eye the second he saw her. That cheerleader costume. He couldn't quite believe his luck when he ran into her that day, during the battle of Fairy Tail. It blew his mind when she held her own. She was powerful, even then. Bickslow remembered it well. Her control over her magic threw him off. He'd never seen her before, she was newbie, a rookie. He learned the hard way not to underestimate her.

But that cheerleader costume gave her a _very_ unfair advantage that day, as well.

Afterwards, he made it his business to get to know Lucy Heartfilia.

A fire cracker with a wicked sense of humour and an ability to control Natsu and Gray rivalled only by Erza. She loved her friends deeply, and fiercely.

They would hang out between jobs. Grabbing a drink when they passed through the guild hall as she was leaving and he was returning. He learned she loved binge watching TV shows and eating junk food at every given opportunity.

One afternoon, about four months after the battle, Lucy had just returned from a short mission, and found Bickslow at the bar. He was resting his chin on his hand, propped up on the bar, almost bored.

"Hi!" She beamed at him, sitting on the stool next to him.

"Hi there, cosplayer!" He beamed right back.

Lucy rolled her eyes, pushing his arm from under his chin. He managed to stop himself from breaking his face on the countertop. If it had been anyone else to call her that, she probably wouldn't have been as gentle.

He held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry." But his grin never left his face.

"You are forgiven." She laughed back, as Mira placed her usual milkshake in front of her.

They talked for a few minutes, about her job. About Natsu being reckless, Gray being shirtless, Erza being ruthless. He told her they were actually about to leave, he was just waiting for Laxus to finish signing off on the paperwork.

"Find me when you come back then?" Lucy smiled at him, her chocolate brown eyes peering at him from under her thick lashes, her lips closing around the straw in her milkshake.

"Bix!" Laxus shouted before he could respond. So he nodded at her before he bolted.

"Man," Laxus laughed once they were outside, "You're grinning like an idiot."

"He's always grinning like an idiot." Evergreen scoffed from behind her fan.

"It's true, boss man!" Bickslow responded, turning his blinding beam towards his best friend and team mate, and broke into manic laughter, right down his ear.

Laxus snorted, softly, shoving Bickslow by the shoulder. "Nah, this is different, and you know it."

Bickslow stumbled slightly, but was still smiling. Laxus was right. His manic grin was usually forced, but he couldn't help this. It was like someone had the corners of his mouth on fishing wire and wouldn't let go.

-

They weren't gone long, two, maybe three days. But the moment they got back, he immediately saw her at the bar, laughing away with her team. Their eyes locked, and her smile mirrored his. Her soul glowed with relief and excitement. Pinks and yellows danced in time with her as she maneuvered through the hall towards him.

"Bickslow!" She called, laughing across the din. The sound was musical to him, glittering in her soul as his own glowed in response. As she wove her way towards him, like a slow motion shot in the shitty rom coms she loved, butterflies took flight in his belly.

Lucy's smile was electric, her eyes lit up with it, her hand buzzed in his as she took it. Something flowed between them and he couldn't help himself.

"Can I take you out?" The words were out before he knew what he'd said.

And even before he'd fully registered it, she was nodding. "Yes."

"Now?"

Her head moved quicker, she dragged him from the hall. Whoops and cheers followed them into the street.

"So," Lucy turned to face him, taking both his hands as she walked backwards. Feet navigating the cobbles with an expert ease. "Where to?"

Bickslow just laughed, stealing glances at her legs, how they moved perfectly even though she was still going backwards.

"I didn't think that far ahead." He admitted, hanging his head, disbelieving smile tugging at his mouth. He almost walked into Lucy when she stopped.

He looked up as she threw her head back and laughed, turning to go forwards again.

She led him through Magnolia, stopping in front of several restaurants, before turning and heading to another.

She finally picked one. A bar and grill not far from Cardia Cathedral.

He had to give it to her, the food was insane. Steak cooked to perfection. (He was only a little bit grossed out by the fact she had hers bleu.) Roasted asparagus and red peppers with baby potatoes rounded the meal out nicely, and they finished by sharing a chocolate torte.

At the bar, as she nursed a scotch, (his eyes widened slightly at her order. "What?" She'd said, "My Dad had very fine taste, and 16 year olds have to steal their booze from someone.") he asked her why she'd picked the restaurant.

She shrugged, sipping from her glass. "It smelled good."

"That's it?"

"Yep." She smiled, knocking back the rest of her drink.

Bickslow decided every date they had would be chosen based on how somewhere smelled. Twice, Lucy had ran up to him in the guild hall, demanding he follow her.

"Bix!" She panted, both times, "Come on." She pulled at his hand as he laughed at her, "I smelled something _amazing_. We have to go."

"Now?" He'd grin.

"Now." She'd grin back, apologizing to whoever he was with. Laxus the first time, Evergreen the second. Neither seemed to mind as they waved him off, laughing softly along with the pair of them.

-

Lucy was anxious. Thunder rolled in the sky above the guildhall.

"They're late." She murmured, watching the clock over the bar. They were due back at 7pm. And it was nearly 10.

"They'll be fine, Lucy." Mira soothed. "You know what Laxus is like. He'll chase the lightning until he's full."

Lucy knew her friend was right. But Mira didn't know Bickslow. Didn't know that the last time there had been a thunderstorm, he'd hidden on her sofa. He'd already been there most of the day, told her he needed to get back to his own place and get to work on a report. The storm had come out of no where while they were watching a film. Clouds blotted out the sun nearly completely. Her apartment went very dark, very quickly. It hadn't helped that it was almost sun down.

_  
"Shouldn't you head back?" She didn't want him to go, but she didn't want him geting sick by getting caught in the storm._

_"It's warm here." He assured her, wrapping his arm around Lucy, pulling the blanket tighter around them. "The report can wait."_

_She heard the waiver in his voice. He was scared._

** CRACK **

_Bickslow jumped as the room suddenly filled with bright light, exploded with the distinctive rumble of thunder. His arm tightened around her, lasting only as long as the lightning strike. But Lucy knew what she felt._

_"Bix?" She whispered, looking up at him. His eyes were closed. His breathing was even and deep. In through his nose, out of his mouth._

_She curled her arm around his broad chest, and just held him._

__

He hadn't outright told her he was scared. She didn't know if it was the thunder or the lightning. But she knew he wasn't going to be happy.

The guildhall doors banged open. Jagged light filled the hall, illuminating the figures in the doorway. Stoic, composed, frightening to anyone who didn't really know them. But Lucy saw one tremble around the edges. Slightly. Briefly. She stood.

Bickslow grinned at her. Lopsided under his visor. Her heart stuttered.

She threw her arms around him.

"Oh Bix!" She'd squealed. "You're drenched." She let go, her top damp from holding him. She took his hand, squeazing a silent reassurance. He glanced to their hands, back to her face. "Come on. I live closer. You can dry yourself at mine."

Pacing through the sodden streets, he was grateful. And in awe of her. Lightning arced overhead, her hand tightening.

It didn't take long to get back to her apartment. And she wasted no time, grabbing a towel before he could even get his waterlogged boots off. He was worried about dripping on her carpet, but she was soaked too.

She came back to the door way. He stood to full height. Lucy reached up, taking his visor. He shook his hair from his eyes, rain landing across Lucy's nose. A constellation of glittering droplets, something so lovely from something he loathed so much. She sighed, visor dropping from her grip as she put her hand against his cheek, he leaned into it, eyes closed, as she pushed his hair away with her other hand.

Both her hands moved, one each side of his face. He opened his eyes, to see hers searching. Questioning. Worry etched into the lines around her mouth.

He leaned into her, kissing her worries away.

She pulled his shirt over his head, he undid his belt. Lucy wrapped a big fluffy towel around him. He was half amazed she had a towel big enough to cover more than half of him, but mostly he was grateful for its fluffy warmth.

She led him to her bed. And lay with him. Her on his chest, arm draped across him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He'd been travelling most of the day. When his chest had been rising and falling steadily for a few minutes, Lucy got up.

She leaned on an elbow. Taking in his features, drinking them like she had been thirsty for a long time. In sleep, his face was soft. Younger. His lips were parted slightly. She lightly traced his jaw with her thumb, fingers behind his neck.

"I love you, Bix." She sighed. Lying back down on him.

His arm wrapped around her.

"I love you too." He whispered. Kissing her hair.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved issues, circular arguments. These are not ideal for a healthy relationship.

Bickslow leaned over the back of the sofa, "Whatcha reading?" He whispered into Lucy's ear. He narrowly avoided getting smashed in the nose with a hardback novel when Lucy jumped, yelping.

"You _asshole_!" Lucy squealed jumping up to hug the cackling seith mage.

She held him, arms around his neck. She liked this. She was stood on the sofa, him still stood behind it, she was nearly the same height as him.

"I thought you weren't back until tomorrow?" She whispered into his neck. He shivered. She loved the fact she had that effect on him.

Bix leaned back, taking her hands.

"We managed to wrap it up pretty quickly," He shrugged, then pulled her into himself, "And I missed you." He whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head while her arms snaked around his waist.

Lucy hummed contentedly into his chest. She wanted to stay there forever, breathing in the musky scent of him forever.

-

Bickslow slammed Lucy's door behind him, and she jumped at the noise. She was alone and confused. Tears hesitated while she tried to decide what the _hell_ just happened. But before she could make up her mind, they slid down her face, one after another. She wiped a trembling hand down her face.

Lucy didn't know when the arguing had started. Little bickers here and there, what to eat, where to go, what film. Normal fights. Had turned to raging battles that seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Lucy had only asked what he had planned for the evening. He was going out with Evergreen and Lucy was a little hurt that he was blowing her off again. She played it over in her head.

"You didn't tell me you wanted to spend time with me." He'd shrugged, leaning into an attack on his game.

"Would it kill you to show some initiative?" Lucy muttered while washing her dishes.

"What?" Bickslow paused his game, scowling when he walked into the kitchenette.

"I just mean, I shouldn't have to beg for your attention." She wiped her hands on the towel, leaning on the counter to look at him.

"It's one night with one of my best friends?" He was looking at her like he wanted to say 'duh?' but managed to hold his tongue.

Lucy crossed her arms, "It seems to be a lot more than just one night with her lately though, Bix." She sighed. "It doesn't matter." She tried to walk past him, but his arm shot out, stopping her.

"Oh, no. Clearly it does matter." He stood to full height, "What the hell, Lucy?"

She craned her neck to look up at him, suddenly feeling very small. "It's just, I don't know," She threw her hands up, exasperated, "I don't understand how you have time for her, but not me?"

"I spend time with you?"

"No. You spend time with my PlayStation." Lucy walked past him this time. Tidying up as she went along, picking up a mug, wiping her hand across her mantlepiece to move the dust.

Bickslow followed as she went.

"While you're _here_? You sit and play with me, we eat, you laugh at me failing." He was still behind her while she straightened out a couple of her books. Her arms flopped to her sides and she drew out a long breath.

They went over and over it. But Bickslow argued his point. Evergreen was his friend.

"So are Laxus and Freed!" Lucy shouted, tired and angry. "Where are they? Hm? Why is always just Evergreen?" Her bottom lip wobbled with the effort of not crying. She refused to give into tears.

"Oh my God." Realisation dawned on Bickslow, "You think I'm cheating on you."

Lucy recoiled, disgust and disbelief on her features. "What?! No!"

"Jesus, Lucy!" Bickslow dropped his head into his hands.

"I don't-"

He held a hand up, silencing her. He laughed, it wasn't a friendly sound, almost a sneer. "Think what you want. I am done." He went for the door.

"Bix-" Lucy took a step towards him.

"You know what? Fuck. This." He left. Slamming the door.  
-  
He didn't text her. He drank himself stupid and passed out on Ever's couch. He did it night after night for a week. Ignoring calls from Lucy. From Laxus. Ever told everyone he was sick. No one bought it, he knew that. But whatever.

After two weeks he was still angry. If she wanted to think that lowly of him, then it was her goddamn problem.

Maybe he was a coward for ghosting her. She still texted him, even after she'd given up calling.

"You alright man?" Laxus asked him. They were on a job, but he'd met the rest of his team at the station, avoiding the Guild Hall at any cost.

Bickslow just grunted, staring out of the window.

His lacrima buzzed in his pocket.

_ ** Lucyy** _

_ **Bix, it's been two weeks. I'm not apologising again. I didn't want to do this over text, but I'm done. Done with these arguments. Done waiting. I hope you find happiness. ** _

The lacrima imploded in his fist.

"Dude." Laxus' voice was almost a warning. Bickslow looked at his hand, blood ran between his fingers.

Evergreen's eyes widened at the sight of glass and metal sticking out from her friends hand.

"What on Earthland?" She questioned, digging in her bag for wipes and her first aid kit.

Bickslow took the box while she wiped his hand, taking shards out of his palm. He was weirdly calm, she noticed. His eyes were glazed and he wasn't wincing when she got a metal splinter out of his finger.

"Lucy ended it." Bickslow's voice was monotone. No emotion, just fact.

"What?" All three of his team mates replied at once, snapping Bickslow back into himself.

He hissed when Evergreen suddenly pulled another splinter out.

"Shit, sorry." She muttered.

"What the fuck?" Laxus probed for more details, so Bickslow told them about the fight, Evergreen already knew most of it, but not what the fight was about. She snorted in derision when Bickslow said Lucy thought he was cheating with her.

"You are an idiot." Laxus told him outright.

-

Lucy bore no ill will to Bickslow. She accepted that she'd been paranoid. Apologised over and over. She understood his side, had spoken to Erza and Juvia about it.

"He has known Evergreen for a very long time, Lucy." Erza explained, "She was his first friend here, even before Laxus."

"She seems to be more like his sister." Juvia offered.

That was the day after they'd fought. She was ready to talk to him, listen to him. Say sorry to his face, hug it out. Kiss it better and make up.

But he'd ignored her.

Then she found out he'd spent a week, drunk, on Evergreen's couch.

He'd ran away from their problems. He did it every time they fought.

The last straw was when the Thunder Legion were going on a week long job and he didn't even stop by to say goodbye.

"I have to end this," Lucy had told Erza, taking her communication lacrima out of her bag. "I'm holding on to nothing."

Erza didn't approve, of course. But understood. And Bickslow was unpredictable at the best of times, no one knew if he'd be at the hall any time soon.

Lucy started crying as soon as she hit send, staring at the screen through the tears for a long time. She didn't really expect a reply, but it still hurt.

Erza guided her home by her shoulder.

"You'll be okay, Lucy." She said, warming some water for tea.

"I know." Lucy sniffed. "I always am."

-

"Lucy," Erza said softly, she hated upsetting her friend, but it had been a couple of months since her and Bickslow had split, and she figured Lucy would be better off knowing.

"Hm?" Lucy turned to face her, smiling.

Erza couldn't help smiling back, "I just wanted to let you know, Crime Sorciere will be here this week. Jellal has information about those missing children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'm happy with this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been away for a while. I'm sorry.  
I've been spending more time reading rather than writing the past couple of weeks.  
I binge read Nevernight and Godsgrave in a couple of days because I went to meet Jay Kristoff and got Darkdawn the day before it's official release.  
Also I'm working 50 hour weeks. So I haven't had time. I'm sorry. I'll get back to Second Star ASAP.  
But for now, please enjoy this.  
Comments and Kudos are forever appreciated <3


End file.
